This Love
by KristenB29
Summary: Segueal to 'Never'. The war is finally beginning and Marie has got her hands full with problems, can Draco help her figure them out or will things go terribly wrong again.


A/N: Well I finally got the first chapter finished. So without further ado here is Chapter 1 of This Love!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Marcus, you stop that this instant! You know you're not supposed to be flying." I yelled at my son, who was ten feet in the air. "You get down here right now before I get your father." He slowly made his way down, he got off his broom, and walked over to me. He was only two and a half but he could walk and talk fairly well, but the one thing I didn't like was the fact that he was a magnificent flier. 'Just like his-'

"Now, Marie, you know he can fly. I taught him myself. There is no need to worry."

"Yes, Draco, I'm sure you're right, but I would rather he wait at least five more years."

(A/N: just a bit of a filler for what's happened)

Two years have gone by since Marie and Draco had last been in Hogwarts. Their son, Marcus Scott, had been born July 13, 2007, at 7:01 that Friday morning. He weighed 6 pounds 11 ounces, most of the Lee and Malfoy families were afraid he wasn't going to make it. But now he is a beautiful two year old baby boy. Marcus was a beautiful baby, of course he had lovely black hair like his mother's with white tips. He had Draco's blue gray eyes, but his bother's soft features. Everyone knew though that as he got older his features would harden and he would begin to look more like his father. But there was nothing wrong with that, nothing at all.

Well after they had made up and resolved their problems over Christmas break, they had their wedding when Marcus was a year old. Draco reversed the spell that had been put on all her friends and nobody hated her anymore. Draco, Marie, Marcus, Draco's mother, Narcisa, and all the servants were living in Malfoy Manor; Malfoy Sr. was in Azkaban until the war was over. But the war had only just begun and Marie was stuck in the middle of it, having to decide who's side to be on; her family's or her friend's, whom she'd been friends with since what felt like forever.

"Tea is ready." a servant said from the back door.

"Thank you, Merriam." I said.

"Come on Marcus. Let's go get you washed up."

"Yes, you go do that, Draco. Since it is your fault he was up there on that thing."

"That thing is a broom, Marie."

"I know damn well what it is, thank you."

Draco took Marcus' hand and lead him up to the washroom, while I made my way into the tea room, to make sure I got my favorite chair.

"Merriam, will you please inform my dear mother-in-law that tea is ready and that she is welcome to join us."

"Yes ma'am, though I'm not sure what good it will do." Merriam walked out of the room and up the stairs. "Madam? Madam Marie would love for you to join them down stairs for tea."

"No thank you, Merriam. I am not feeling well today." she replied.

"Is there anything I can do, Madam?"

"Yes, you can call my doctor right away. And tell him it is an emergency."

"Yes ma'am, right away." Merriam left the door and ran down to the kitchen. "Katherin you will have to serve the tea today. I must make a call to the doctor, Madam Malfoy is sick."

"No problem, Merriam." Katherin grabbed the tray of tea and quickly carried it out to Draco and I.

"Where is Merriam, Katherin?" I asked.

"She had to make a call to the doctor for Madam Malfoy."

"What do you mean 'to the doctor'? Is my mother sick?" Draco asked.

Katherin nodded. "Yes, according to Merriam, she is."

"I must go see her. If she is then I want to be with her."

"Ok sweetie, go be with your mother. I will take Marcus down to the lake for a swim."

Draco leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you."

I nodded in welcome. "Come on Marcus let's go for a swim." I picked him up and carried him to his room.

Meanwhile Draco headed to his mother's room.

"Mother, may I come in?" he said as he knocked on the door. He heard a metallic click and opened the door. "Why do you stay cooped up in this room of yours, it's unhealthy?"

"Yes well that might explain why I am sick then." she paused and looked out the window, watching Marcus and Marie playing at the edge of the lake. "As much as I love Marie, I hate her too. I can't live here anymore. I need somewhere else to go. That is why I had Merriam call the doctor." Narcisa said.

Draco shook his head. "I don't understand, Mother. Why would you need the doctor to find somewhere else to stay?" he gave his mother a wavering look.

"I loved your father, very much. I really did, Draco." she looked over to him. "But he was not the kindest man in the world, and I can't wait forever for this war to end. I hope you don't think any different of me."

Draco walked over to his mother and lay his hand on her shoulder. "Of course not, Mother. But doesn't Dr. Allen have a wife?"

"Well, he did for 15 years, but 2 years after seeing each other they got a divorce."

Draco gave her a confused look. "Well, how come you never divorced Dad?"

"Simply because he would have killed me if I tried to. You know that as well as anybody who knows your father."

He nodded in understanding. "Since you plan on moving in with him I suppose you will be getting married."

"Yes, in fact we were thinking about doing it in March."

"Already, that's only 2 months away? How do you expect to get everything ready in just 2 months? Or is everything already planned?"

"It is not of your concern, you have a dashing young boy to raise and a beautiful daughter on the way." she looked up in shook. "I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean for you to find out this way. But yes, my affairs are in order, and there is no need for you to worry. The wedding will be on the 21st and I will send you the rest of the plans 2 weeks before. Now you go to your wife and child, Allen should be here soon." she shooed him out the door and readied herself.

As Draco stepped out onto the first floor landing, with a smile on his face, there was a knock on the door, knowing who it was he hurried to answer it. "Why yes, come in, come in. My mother's room is the first door to the right up those stairs."

The doctor nodded to him and walked up the stairs. Draco just smirked at him and left the house, walking in the direction of the lake.


End file.
